fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 18
Nexus, Blade, and Arric stare at the BRAWL vehicles that have arrived, and their Bakugan growl at the Haos Bakugan surrounding them... Nexus) During times like these...BRAWL STILL HAS THE NERVE TO CHASE ME DOWN! Solaris) *Snarls* If anything, this squadron is just full of noobs who haven’t seen any action yet in their careers! I mean, look at their wimpy Bakugan! Demonic Tigator) *Fur is covered in drool* I CANNOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! *Charges into a Haos Bakugan* AUUUUH! I’M HUNGRY! *Bites the Bakugan’s head* (Soldiers jump out of the vehicles and run up to their Bakugan’s aid.) Soldier 1) *Yells* Splight, fight back! (Splight desperately tries to break free from Tigator’s jaw.) Arric) Abili...*Remembers an image that happened last time he called an ability when Tigator was like that* You know...Uh, I leave Tigator to his thing...Bling, I know you’re kind of trapped, but don’t interfere at all.. (Bling stares at Draypent’s body.) (Splight’s face turns gray, as Tigator’s eyes are completely black.) Blade) *Stares at Tigator* So the big cat has the nerve to kill his opponents, pretty pathetic if you ask me. Draypent) *Releases Bling* ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THAT’S FREAKING AWESOME!!! Visolem Bling) Not trapped anymore...*Grabs Draypent’s tail* Draypent) *Tries to bolt away* HEY, WHAT’S THE BIG IDEA, BLING CHICKEN??? I THOUGHT WERE THE BEST OF PALS! Visolem Bling) That’s why...*Twirls around, causing Draypent to spin around too* (Tigator easily throws Splight into the sky using his mouth ) Draypent) *Screams in enjoyment* WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Blade) Draypent, why do you find enjoyment from these sorts of things... *Facepalms* Visolem Bling) *Lets Draypent go, making him shoot towards two Haos Bakugan* Bladed Chicken... *Pulls out a sword* Shut up or become sliced dinner. Blade) *Sneers at Bling* Go be shiny somewhere else. Visolem Bling) Can you see, Bladed Chicken? (Draypent crashes into a Raptorix and Damakor, returning them to their ball forms.) Blade) I can see clearly, shiny one. I can also see that you gave my Draypent some notoriety by indirectly causing him to take down two of our enemies. Visolem Bling) Well, I must not be too shiny right now, after all you can see. *In head* Must increase the shine! (Splight crashes into the ground, returning to its ball form.) Demonic Tigator) Not enough...STILL WANT MORE! *Bites an incoming Scaboid’s neck* ???) Maybe I can arrange something for you! (A larger BRAWL vehicle pulls up next to the other vehicles, and Commander Jared and Lieutenant Aaron casually walk out to the battlefield.) Nexus) *Sighs* Oh great, here come two of BRAWL’s biggest knuckleheads... Jared) HEY! I heard that, fugitive! I’ve come to bring you in, Nexus, and there’s no escaping this time around! Aaron) I came because the Commander said this would be a “learning experience” for me. Nexus) Psst. Lieutenant Aaron. I DON’T CARE! Solaris, send these idiots packing before they can bring out their “prized” Bakugan. Solaris) *Wrestles a few Bakugan around him* I’m kind of busy right now, Nexus! Demonic Tigator) *Snaps Scaboid’s neck, returning Scaboid to its ball form* ...MORE! *Looks at Aaron and Jared* Jared) *Scans Tigator* Hmm...the BRAWL databases have never recorded a Bakugan of your kind before...maybe I should take you in as an extra trophy! *Throws two Bakugan* Rise, Haos Chrysalia and Haos Axotor! Aaron) This will be perfect battle experience for my Raiden! *Throws Raiden* (Chrysalia, Axotor, and Raiden come out of their ball forms, surrounding Tigator.) (Tigator stares at Raiden, moving his tongue past his teeth.) Aaron) Looks like he’s coming for us first! Double Ability Activate! Lightning Movement + Eskrima Lightning! *Raiden moves with lightning fast speed and appears directly in front of Tigator* (Raiden charges lightning in its eskrima sticks, then attacks Tigator with a barrage of strikes.) Demonic Tigator) *Getting pummeled with strikes* DISTASTEFUL...NEED SPICE! *Turns to purple and red flames, absorbing each strike's power* TASTY! Aaron) This creature’s a sadistic one...Raiden, drown him with Shock Barrage! (Raiden rapidly fires lightning bullets from its eskrima sticks at Tigator.) Demonic Tigator) SNACK TIME! *Lightning bullets make holes in his flaming body at impact* WEAK SNACK! *Charges towards Raiden* Aaron) *Thinks* This Bakugan acts on his own, without a Brawler commanding him! Where are these strange Bakugan coming from... Ability Activate! Lightning Baton! *Lightning hits one of Raiden’s eskrima sticks, and then Raiden swings that stick down on Tigator’s head* BOOM! (Flames shoot off Tigator’s body as smoke.) (Tigator collapses onto the ground, sparking electricity.) (Chrysalia and Axotor spring up behind Tigator, ready to attack.) Jared) Alright, Double Ability Activate! Repulsor Beam + Plasma Axes! *Chrysalia fires a white beam from its mouth and Axotor fires two plasma-covered axes from its tusks at Tigator* BOOM! (The two attacks collide with Tigator between them, causing an explosion.) (Tigator lays on the ground.) Aaron) Raiden, get closer and take the tiger down! (Raiden teleports near Tigator with lightning fast speed, ready to swing its eskrima sticks at Tigator’s head again.) (Tigator slowly rises off the ground.) (As Raiden comes down on Tigator, the latter quickly jumps out of the way.) (Solaris releases a fireball towards Raiden, past all the Bakugan surrounding him.) (The fireball rushes from behind Tigator, who landed in front of Raiden.) (Raiden swings his left eskrima stick.) (Tigator jumps above Raiden.) (Raiden looks head on with the fireball.) (Tigator lands on the ground, back facing Raiden.) (The fireball hits Raiden.) (Raiden flies backwards into Tigator’s slash from his bladed tail.) (Raiden returns to its ball form.) (Tigator stares directly at Aaron, who has Raiden back in his hand.) Aaron) Curses...this strange Bakugan took Raiden down like it was nothing... Jared) Come on, Lieutenant, get your act together! Remember, the primary target is Nexus! Nexus) *Calls across the battlefield* Excuse me? Did someone call my name? Huh? Hellooooooooooooo? Solaris) *Knocks out all of the Bakugan he was wrestling into their ball forms* I think the Commander is looking for a fight! *Flies towards Jared* Jared) Wait...WHY ARE YOU FLYING AT ME?! Double Ability Activate! Chrysalis + Bashing Charge! *Chrysalia glows with a white aura as the pieces of shell on its body form around Chrysalia and Jared into the shape of a chrysalis* (Axotor coats itself in a white aura and charges at Solaris.) Nexus) Well, it’s about time that we get involved in this brawl...though I was enjoying watching from the sidelines...ANYWHO. Ability Activate! Quasar Beam! *Solaris charges a red beam in his mouth, then fires it at Axotor* (Axotor runs straight into the beam, being overwhelmed by its sheer power and returns to its ball form.) Demonic Tigator) *Moves his tongue around, while Aaron lays on the ground lifeless* I WANT MORE! *Turns towards Chrysalia* FOOD! *Charges towards Chrysalia* Solaris) *Yells at Tigator* HEY! I saw Chrysalia first, so I should get to eat it! *Transforms the tip of his tail into a spiked mace, then swings his tail at the chrysalis* (The chrysalis shatters, with Solaris’ tail smashing into the side of Chrysalia’s head and launching it a far distance away.) Demonic Tigator) I WANT MORE! *Eyes turn black* (Chrysalia’s eyes turn black, with purple streams of soul energy.) (Demonic Tigator absorbs all the soul energy, while charging.) (Chrysalia’s body darks, while it turns to its ball form.) Demonic Tigator) *Changes direction towards Solaris* MORE! *Speed increases* Nexus) Of course I should’ve seen a betrayal coming. Oh well, guess there’s nothing much we can do now... Blade) You know, you could FIGHT BACK. Quit the lazy act and actually brawl like you normally would. Nexus) *Lays down on a flat rock* Nah, I don’t feel like doing anything else today. Draypent) *Excited* OOOH! I’LL VOLUNTEER TO KILL THE TIGER CHICKEN! Solaris) *Watches Tigator* NO! I want a rematch with this idiot! *Charges red electricity in his claws* (Solaris grabs Tigator as the latter gets close and hoists him into the air.) Arric) Ugh...Tigator *Has palm on forehead, while shaking his head no* Solaris) Goodnight... *Shocks Tigator with red electricity* Sweet dreams... *Slams Tigator onto his knee* ...AND DON’T LET THE BEDBUGS BITE! *Throws Tigator into the air and blasts him away with a red energy beam* Nexus) *Pays no attention to the fight* And that is what I like to call the “Shockbreaker Combination”. Demonic Tigator) MOOOOOOORE! *Turns to his ball form* (Over by the BRAWL vehicles, the injured soldiers board and Jared slowly drags the unconscious Aaron back to their vehicle.) Jared) *Screams into the air* I swear on my gracious leader, Commandant Marshall Bryce’s life that I will get my revenge on you and your little gang, NEXUS!!! *Boards his vehicle with Aaron* Solaris) Oh shut up. *Raises a wall of fire in front of the vehicles as they turn around and drive away* Nexus) *Stands up and stretches his arms* Now, let’s get a move on already... By Bakugan Tower... Extremis) *Flexing* LOOK AT THIS! NEITHER OF YOU HAVE THIS! Drillex) *Flexes* I HAVE TEN TIMES WHAT YOU HAVE! Bedge) SHUSH, FATTY! *Blowing his fish* Extremis) Fatty, that goes for both of you. Drill-boy, that’s not muscle...THAT’S ALL FAT! Bear-hog, you’re nothing special. Drillex) YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT’S UNDERNEATH ALL OF THIS MECHANICAL ARMOR?! MUSCLE! PURE, LEGIT, VEIN-POPPING MUSCLE! Extremis) Where’s the money slot? You don’t have one? OH, I’LL SHOVE MY FIERY FIST DOWN THAT THROAT! Drillex) LOOKS LIKE YOU WANT A FACE FULL OF IRON KNUCKLE! I’LL BE HAPPY TO OBLIGE! ...AND I AIN’T YO AVERAGE SLOT MACHINE! Extremis) I AIN’T YO AVERAGE SMASHING-SMASH-SMASH SLOT BREAKER! I AM THE BREAKER! (Bedge watches as his fish grows.) Drillex) I CARRY THE WEIGHT OF THE ENTIRE EARTH ON MY BACK, AND I DON’T FEEL A SINGLE OUNCE OF PAIN! I’LL SQUASH YOU WITHIN MERE MINUTES! Extremis) THE FAT MOLE-THING THINKS HE CAN BEAT ME?! HE CANNOT BEAT ME...AFTER ALL, I’M A FIT, PUREBLOOD AND PUREBREED, THREE ATTRIBUTED, MUSCULAR, EXTREME DRAGON! Drillex) ARE YOU A PRODIGAL BAKUGAN WHO’S DESTINED TO SAVE THE WORLD FROM OBLIVION?! I DON’T THINK SO! Extremis) I’VE SAVED THE WORLD MULTIPLE TIMES! Drillex) NO YOU HAVEN’T! I HEARD THAT SOME COLORFUL DOG IS THE HERO OF YOUR DIMENSION! Extremis) WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I HEARD SOME PUNY BUG IS THE HERO OF YOUR DIMENSION! Bedge) I’M THE HERO OF MY DIMENSION! *Smacks Extremis with his fish* Drillex) YOU’RE NO HERO! I HEARD THAT YOU RARELY DO ANYTHING! Bedge) ...YOU...I DO THINGS! *Slaps Drillex with his fish* Drillex) *Grabs Bedge’s fish* MIND IF I EAT YOUR FISH?! BUT FIRST, I HAVE TO ROAST IT! *Whips the fish at Extremis’ head* (Extremis releases flames at the fish, from his mouth.) (Bedge throws Drillex into the air with his hands.) (Drillex maneuvers himself towards Extremis and kicks his jaw.) (Extremis falls onto the ground.) (Bedge runs over Extremis’ body and towards Drillex.) (Drillex clotheslines Bedge and throws his body away.) (A standing Extremis gets hit by Bedge’s body.) (Extremis crashes onto the ground, Bedge on top of him.) Drillex) *Flexes* OH YEAH! I’M STILL THE NUMBER ONE CHAMP! Meanwhile, brawlers are gathered around... Jayden) *Points at Luke* YOU CAUSED ALL THIS, DIDN’T YOU?! Luke) Hey, I had nothing to do with this! I’m just as confused as you are! Jayden) That means...*Points to C22* YOU DID THIS! C22) No, I’m also confused on all this. Jayden) Then...HE DID IT! *Points to Aaron* Aaron) … Jean) Really? Jayden) Uh...*Points at Michael* IT MUST BE YOU, KID! Michael) Me? I didn't do anything! Jayden) WELL THEN...YOU! *Points at Matthew* Matthew) Nope. Jayden) OKAY THEN...*Points to Angelica* YOU CAUSED ALL THIS AND NOW YOU MUST PAY! (Leonidas flies out of nowhere and sends a blast at Jayden, missing him by a mere half an inch.) Leonidas) I missed on purpose, punk. Keep it up and I won’t be so nice! Jayden) … Rantis) *Floats away from Jayden, while in ball form* WHAT’S YOUR PROBLEM! HE’S A FREAKING KID! YOU MUST BE WHO CAUSED THIS, YOU EVIL FOOL! YOUR LOOKS ARE JUST HORRIBLE...LIKE A LIZARD THAT CAME OUT OF LAVA ALL BURNT! Leonidas) ...dude, come out of the stinkin’ Ball Form of yours and say it in my face like a REAL Bakugan, you dumb punk. Rantis) A REAL BAKUGAN IS SMART AND KNOWS WHEN TO NOT FIGHT, LIZARD! Ice) Everyone cool it, everyone here is on the same side...So how about we get to know each other and team up... Rantis) *Turns to Ice* SHUT UP! WE ALL KNOW THEY’RE EVIL! *Comes out of ball form* WE ALL KNOW THEY’RE E...*Looks back at Leonidas* …*Turns back to ball form and goes back to Jayden quickly* Ice) Okay everyone? Aaron) Sure, I guess. Michael and Matthew) We already teamed up, so sure we’ll team up with all of your guys. Jayden) YOU’RE ALL EV-*Mouth is covered by Dan* Dan) Count us in too. Luke) If you’re all up to the task of saving the world, then that’s fine by me. The Prodigal Brawlers will need a little backup when the time comes for us to confront whoever caused all of these catastrophes. Val) Wait, I think we all just had one of those good-guy-fights-good-guy-on-first-meet-before-pairing-up-to-defeat-the-bad-guys moments. I mean, c’mon - am I right? Leonidas) Was that a reference to Ghost Rider? Valentin) Why yes, yes it was! Leonidas) Which one? Valentin) The Dan Ketch version, even though he was dead at the time. Leonidas) Makes perfect sense. Raphoon Razeun) *Comes out of ball form, looking down towards Val and Angelica* Beg my pardon, but that girl has a horrible dress. Leonidas) She’s not wearing one. Valentin) Owned! Raphoon Razeun) My bad, I shouldn’t have said that and I’m sorry for that. However, when an embarrassing situation pops up, something needs to be said to correct a mistake. *Looks at Leonidas* It seems like you’re a mistake too. Leonidas) And why is that? Raphoon Razeun) It’s just you...everything about you...you’re better than all personality is just an example. Leonidas) Dude, that doesn’t even exist. Valentin) Somebody...racoon-thing...got their head knocked on too hard it seems, Leonidas... Leonidas) I gotta that I agree with ya, partner. Raphoon Razeun) If your personality doesn’t exist, then you don’t exist, sir. Valentin) Then you would be talking to thin air... Leonidas) Burn! Raphoon Razeun) Thank you for agreeing that your partner, I think, doesn’t exist at all, but what am I doing? I’m just talking and not backing my words up...I’m sure that lizard wants to face me...He wants to cream me, how about I make a challenge...Your lizard versus me right now... Leonidas) Sure thing, racoon-thing. Let’s go, one-on-one. (Bedge is randomly thrown past Leonidas and Razeun.) Leonidas) Uh...what in the name of Drago’s wings? Raphoon Razeun) Uh...Well...Let’s get started, after everyone backs out of our way... Leonidas) … Raphoon Razeun) Yes...We don’t want anyone get hurt and no one too close, except our masters...So everyone back away from us... (Everyone but Leonidas, Razeun, Valentin, and Aaron do so.) '' Thoughts on Bakugan Galaxy: Episode 18? Interesting Boring Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Bakugan Galaxy Category:R-Evolutions Category:Wolf's Story Category:Gane Over Category:Humagons 1 Category:Bakugan: Fight for All Category:Night's Evil Category:Bakugan Heroes: Dark Destiny Category:Arric Category:Demonic Tigator Category:Visolem Bling Category:Extremis Helios Category:Bedge Category:Jayden Shobult Category:C22Helios Category:Humagons: Aaron Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Rantis Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Dan Dacne Category:Valentin 98 Category:Raphoon Razeun